


Kinktober Day 12 and 13: Drugged and Noncon

by ToxicShipper



Series: Hannigram One Shots [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper
Summary: Various Kinktober prompts
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929619
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: non-con hannigram





	Kinktober Day 12 and 13: Drugged and Noncon

**Author's Note:**

> So my original idea to put all the kinktober prompts into one fic didn't quite pan out (lol I figured) so I'll post the ones that don't fit here since they are technically one shots. Mind the tags!!!

Will squirmed against the countertop, slowly becoming aware of the leather straps that bound his wrists behind his back and his knees together. He blinked, his vision still blurry, and tried to close his legs, only to find a metal spreader keeping his ankles apart. Chains rattled as he fought against his bonds, choking himself when he tried to lower his legs. His knees were bent up to his chest, fastened to a collar around his neck. 

He whimpered, unable to make a louder sound. He blinked again, this time nearly blinded by the fluorescent lights above him. He turned his head and rested his cheek against the cool marble countertop. He knew exactly where he was, without a doubt. 

"Oh, you're awake," a familiar voice purred from somewhere across the room. Will instinctively pulled against his restraints, but he was too weak to do more than rattle the chains and chafe his skin on the leather. 

Cool hands cradled his face seconds later. He squinted up at the figure covering the light. The creature had a familiar face, but its cheeks were hollowed and it's tarry skin stretched tight over a hairless scalp. Thick, black antlers sprouted out of the top of the being's head, but it stared down at him with human eyes. Hannibal's eyes. 

Will shivered, wanting to reach out and touch the monster's leathery skin. A long finger rested over his lips, and the creature made a soft hissing sound between it's teeth. 

"There's no need to be afraid, my dear Will," it said in Hannibal's characteristic voice. 

Will wanted to believe it. He laid his head back on the counter and breathed deeply through his nose, trying to regain his sanity. If he was conscious, he was surely hallucinating. This creature wasn't anything new, but it had never touched or spoken to him before. It shouldn't have been a surprise that it had Hannibal's face and voice, yet seeing and hearing the doctor made his drugged heart race. 

"Wh-where am I?" he asked, his throat scratchy and his mouth bone dry. Fingers corded through his hair. 

"You're safe, darling," Hannibal's voice cooed. Cool hands trailed over his forehead and cheeks, then down his chest. He arched into the touch, his skin ablaze with fever. The hands traveled lower and he was made painfully aware that he was completely nude. A small gasp escaped his lips as cold fingers gripped his thighs, pushing his hips back to take a good, long look at him. 

Will struggled to open his eyes again. He wanted to be dreaming, to wake up in his own bed, or in the middle of the street again, anywhere as long as he was alone. 

His eyes flew open when a slick, icy finger forced it's way inside of him. He yelped, trying to close his legs but once again unable to. Another finger worked it's way inside of him, and together they prodded and stretched, massaging his insides until his muscles relaxed naturally. 

Will would be lying to himself if he thought he didn't know why the creature was doing this to him. Of course, the creature with his psychiatrist's face that haunted his nightmares wanted to fully claim him now. His face burned as three fingers fanned out inside of him. He didn't even recall having the third enter him. 

"Mmmngh," he tried to speak, but his lips and tongue felt numb. 

"Hush, dear," the creature breathed against his neck. Will strained his neck as far from the beast as possible, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Wh-why?" he forced out breathlessly. 

Instead of an answer, the fingers inside of him curled up, pressing right against his prostate. He gasped, pleasure clouding his mind and electrifying his entire body as the fingers continued to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. His toes curled and his hands balled into fists behind his back as he trembled. His mouth fell open and small, pitiful moans escaped his throat. He bucked his hips, his cock already hard and leaking against his bare stomach. 

"Hann-Hanni-Hannibal," he panted. 

"Good boy," the voice rewarded him. "I'll take care of you, Will. Always," Hannibal promised him, taking his needy cock in his hand. Will jerked against the cold skin wrapping around him, but it warmed up quickly as it started moving. 

Strangled moans ripped through his chest. He threw his head back against the counter, arching his back and thrusting his hips up into the hand that jerked him off. Instead of fighting against his restraints, he opened his legs and pushed himself onto his captive's graceful fingers. He wanted--needed--more more _more_. 

"Hannibal," he cried out in a broken moan. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over his hot cheeks before they were wiped away delicately. 

"I'm here, darling boy," Hannibal answered. Will sobbed, knowing it wasn't actually him. He was only dreaming. The creature wasn't really Hannibal and all the pleasure and all the pain wasn't real. It was only his feverish mind torturing him. 

"Look," the voice ordered him. He shook his head weakly, keeping his eyes shut. The creature--Hannibal--let go of his member and took his fingers out of his hole so he could cup his face in his hands. His skin felt softer, warmer, more familiar, as he stroked his cheeks and pressed a palm to his clammy forehead. Will blinked, and seconds later the image before him adjusted into that of a very much human Hannibal. He sighed, figuring this was better than the humanoid stag, but this also meant his disappointment over not having Hannibal would be real. 

"There you are," Hannibal smiled down at Will, the kitchen light above him framing his face like a halo. Will stirred, wanting to reach up and touch him, to feel if he was real or not. As if reading his mind, Hannibal caressed Will's cheek, running his thumb along his chapped lips. His skin was warm and smooth, not lifeless and tacky like the monster's had been. Will sighed again, this time in relief. He still didn't understand what this being real actually meant. 

"You're safe with me, mylimasis," Hannibal whispered, holding Will's thighs in place. Will made a soft, pitiful sound in his throat, something between a whine and a cry. Hannibal shushed him, keeping his maroon eyes locked on his face as he reached under the counter to undo himself. Will couldn't see his hands, and he didn't want to. He stared up at his friend's tender gaze and thought of nothing else but how loved he felt. Forget the bindings, the chains, the fever, he couldn't deny that he was happy that Hannibal was with him, even if none of it was real. 

Pain cut through Will's blissful dream state. He gasped and cried out as Hannibal's fingernails cut into the backs of his thighs and he pushed himself forward. Will looked down his stomach and between his outstretched legs and gasped in horror. Hannibal's pelvis was flush against his bottom, a soft patch of silver pubic hair cushioning each concurrent thrust forward. 

"St-stop," Will begged, his voice barely a whisper. 

"Ssh-ssh," Hannibal cooed. Will winced as the older man's thick cock stretched his unprepared hole, forcing him open wider. He felt like he was being ripped in half, gutted, butchered, and devoured alive. 

"It won't hurt for long," Hannibal assured him. It didn't help. Will regained his voice, his head clearing from the pain. 

"Hannibal!" he yelled. "Stop, it hurts! I can't-- _please_!" he sobbed.

"Hush now and relax," Hannibal's steady voice responded. 

Will shuddered and sobbed quietly, shutting his eyes and once again hoping he would wake up somewhere else. Everything hurt, for what felt like hours, until it didn't. Numbness spread over his body, making his limbs go slack and reducing his cries to a low hum. 

"Good boy," Hannibal praised him. Will let out the breath he'd been holding, letting himself fall. 

Soon after the numbness came the pleasure. Hannibal moved back halfway before snapping his hips forward, angling himself so he hit Will's sensitive prostate every time. Will felt himself harden again, his body springing back to life and picking up where it had left off. 

Hannibal started thrusting harder and faster, gauging Will's comfort level based on his fluttering eyes and bright red cheeks. His chest rose and fell rapidly and silent cries pried his lips apart. 

Harder, faster, until finally Will was moaning and writhing beneath him. Spurred on by his lewd sounds, Hannibal leaned over Will, practically bending him in half, to swallow his desperate moans and pleas. Will kissed him back sloppily, the drugs in his system still partially numbing his lips and tongue. Drool dripped down his chin as he moaned unabashedly into Hannibal's open mouth. Hannibal moved down Will's neck, licking and sucking enough to make him pant like a dog in heat. 

Hannibal replaced his mouth with a hand over Will's throat, squeezing the sides of his neck gently. His eyes rolled back into his head. "Hannibal--" he choked. 

Hannibal grunted, hips stuttering as he fought back his self restraint. He took Will's obscenely leaking cock in his other hand and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. His legs trembled as he struggled to control his pace, but he wanted to come at the same time as Will. 

"Come for me, Will," he ordered, his voice strained and deep. 

"Nngh, _oh_..." Will came on command, spilling over Hannibal's fingers and onto his stomach and chest. He arched back, displaying his bound, contorted body, lips parted in a breathless cry, and his eyes fluttering shut. The sight alone was enough to drive Hannibal over the edge as well. He groaned, hunching forward over Will's spent form, as his spasming muscles milked him of every last drop of his seed. 

Will moaned contentedly at the rush of liquid heat that flooded him. He wanted to wrap his legs around Hannibal's waist and hold him in place, savoring the moment of being filled to the brim. He never wanted to be empty again. He smiled crookedly up at Hannibal. Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's sweat dampened curls, admiring his beautifully wrecked expression. He wished he could lie with Will forever. But their night of fun had an expiration date. 

Hannibal reached into his shirt pocket for a small square hankerchief that he pressed over Will's mouth and nose. Will muttered incoherently and tried to pull his head back, but his eyelids fluttered shut and his body stilled within seconds. 

With a heavy sigh, Hannibal pocketed the hankerchief and removed himself from his love. "I'm sorry we didn't have more time," he whispered, wiping Will's curls away from his forehead gently. With one last chaste kiss to the lips, Hannibal began his extensive cleanup routine. 


End file.
